The invention has as subject matter the use of a disinfectant consisting of a mixture of ethanol, 1-propanol and 2-propanol, an antimicrobial, amphoteric surfactant and water for the disinfection of display screen surfaces of electronic devices.
Hygiene is an aspect in modem patient care that is becoming increasingly more important. The focus of many hygienic measures is the disinfection of hands as well as of surfaces without microorganisms. In particular those surfaces must be disinfected that come in contact with the hands, i.e., hand contact surfaces. Surfaces close to patients are usually treated with alcoholic disinfectants. These surfaces and planar objects such as, for example, tables, trays, chairs, doors, door handles, shelves, etc. are usually manufactured from alcohol-resistant materials. They concern primarily “stationary” objects that are subjected to a routine cleaning and disinfection.
The disinfection of objects that are not connected to a location is more difficult. For example, electronic devices are increasingly used for patient care. These modem media make it possible that diagnoses, laboratory results, digital presentations such as x-ray images and the like can be stored and transmitted. This means more certainty in the treatment since fewer transmission errors occur and the relevant information can be rapidly retrieved.
There is the disadvantage that these devices can pass from one patient room into the next one without being disinfected in the meantime. Therefore, the using of these mobile communication devices involves an elevated risk for the transmission of pathogenic germs. The published hygiene regulations state that the hands must be disinfected before and after each contact with a patient. However, if germs pass during the treatment onto mobile communication devices, the latter are not usually subjected to a routine disinfection since they are usually inserted for practical reasons into the coat pocket and are therefore not visible at first. There is therefore the danger that electronic devices, in particular mobile communication devices, are overlooked during the disinfection.
Corresponding devices are used not only in medical and nursing institutions but more and more also in the OP area and in intensive care units. An effective disinfection of all surfaces is necessary in particular in these sensitive hygienic areas in order to avoid a transmission of germs and resulting infections.
Mobile communication devices frequently have surfaces of plastic or glass, optionally also composite materials with a thin, multi-layer construction. In the disinfection of surfaces without microorganisms alcoholic disinfectants are customarily used. Thus, a disinfectant for rapid disinfection is known from EP 1 020 115 A1 that contain 68-80 wt % of a mixture of monoalcohols. These disinfectants also display a good effectiveness against viruses, fungi and bacteria on account of the high alcohol content.
In particular plastic surfaces are partially dissolved by organic solvents such as alcohol or acetone. In addition, many plastics contain softeners that are soluble in organic solvents and are thus washed out during the disinfection. The material therefore loses elasticity by being multiply treated with a disinfectant. This effect can be recognized by opacity and the formation of fissures in transparent plastics.
Mobile communication devices are distinguished by multifunctional properties. The so-called “smart phones” are operated in a simple manner via a touch display. The input surface is technically comparable to a transparent sheet keyboard consisting of a polyester sheet that is placed over a display, e.g., an LED or a liquid crystal display.
The displays of mobile communication devices are frequently provided with a protective display sheet in order to protect them from scratches and other external influences. These protective sheets are very resistant to scratches and impacts and have a crystal-clear optics and pleasant haptics with unlimited ability to use the devices. These protective sheets are usually multilayer laminates that unite the properties of the individual components. They usually consist of acrylic acid polymers, polycarbonate or of other known materials.
Previously, no alcoholic disinfectants were obtainable on the market that were suitable for the disinfection of mobile communication devices, in particular for the disinfection of display screens and touchscreens.
Disinfectants are known for the disinfection of surfaces without microorganisms that have a good compatibility with materials for certain surfaces of traditional objects and devices. EP 1 468 699 A1 discloses the use of a disinfectant based on an aliphatic monoalcohols and on an amphoteric surfactant in aqueous solution for the eradication of mycobacteria. This disinfectant displays a good material compatibility with Plexiglas.
On the other hand, it is known for alcoholic disinfectants with low alcohol contents that they have no comprehensive microbiocidal and in particular no fungicidal effectiveness.